


why is my maid so hot?

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Bottom!Tord, Gay, Kinda, Kinky, M/M, Pain, Professor Tom, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Top!Tom, based off of American horror story i think, blood if you squint, maid tord, wait I'm gay too, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10127846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i don't know how to make titles





	

**Author's Note:**

> basically maid!tord and professor!tom

"excuse me, sir. i have to clean this room."

tord blankly spoke, seemingly bored as he walked into the office tom was currently seated in. he set the bucket of water down, along with the dirty towel, placing his hands on his hips and leaning on one leg. if it was his normal clothes, he would've been just fine doing that. unfortunately, he was wearing a black dress that ended up til his upper thighs, covered by a small white apron. He was also wearing black stockings, making his casual attire look a bit .. interesting.

tom, however, didn't dare glance up at the maid, eyes glued onto the paperwork that laid before him on the coffee table. after the recent incidents including him and the maid, he wasn't willing to have anything else happen. waving his pen towards tord, he spoke nervously.

"can you do it later? i'm busy right now."

tord could be heard whining lightly, picking up his duster and twirling it around a bit. 

"oh, but today's the last day, don't you remember? monday through thursday. if I don't clean this mess now, this room isnt going to be clean for the next three days."

"and that's fine by me."

"apologies, but I'm going to have to clean this room. it's too dirty."

tord was frowning, taking his duster and beginning to clean the overly large bookshelf beside him. he didn't take his eyes off of the professor, taking notice of how tired he was from all the paperwork he's gone through.

tom was sweating his ass off on his seat, scribbling down notes onto the several sheets of paper scattered onto the table. he's been up for almost fifteen hours doing this work, barely getting any sleep and drinking coffee, nonstop. explains why there are so many mugs surrounding the floor.

"you seem stressed."

tord spoke in a soft voice, turning away from tom to clean up the shelf.

"im fine, just do your job and leave."

tom didn't want to be rude to the maid, and he especially did not want to have the maid tell edd or matt about how disrespectful he was. it wasn't easy, being nice to tord. if anything, he wished he could kick him out of the room right now.

"but i can help, i know a way that'll help you calm down."

tord turned back around to face tom, setting his duster aside onto the ground besides the bucket of water. tom could feel his heart beat faster, not knowing what would happen next as he set his pen down, nervously glancing up at his maid.

tord was now standing in front of him, a smug smile plastered onto his face as he fiddled with the bottom of his black skirt.

"you'll just need to listen, sir."

"not now, not ever, leave."

tom spoke quickly, cheeks flushing a deep shade of crimson as he watched tord begin to unbutton his shirt.

"i won't tell edd, i promise. i didn't tell edd when you walked in on me touching myself."

"no, just go."

tom did /not/ want to remember that. dear lord, was that terrifying. he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard more of the buttons snapping open, leading down to tord's apron. 

tord bit his bottom lip, finally finished with unbuttoning his shirt and began to step closer to the professor. he placed a hand onto tom's chest, pushing him back against his seat as he placed his leg in between tom's legs.

"we can make this quick."

"i don't.. i.."

tom was pretty sure that all the blood from his ears went straight down to his dick, feeling himself grow hard as tord pressed his knee against his crotch. he let out a small groan, raising a hand to cover his mouth. this nudged tord to keep going, pressing harder and harder before pulling back, placing himself onto tom's lap and straddling him. with both hands on tom's shoulders, he rolled his hips forward, grinding their hips together.

this was the last shred of sanity and control he had left in his mind before throwing his arms forward, wrapping them around tord's hips and grinding back against him. 

tord moaned lightly, cheeks growing a beautiful shade of pink that urged tom to go rougher on him. tom let out a shaky huff, eyes half lidded as he stared at the shaking body before him. using one hand, he got a grip onto tord's hair, tugging on it roughly as he slammed his lips onto tord's neck, exposing his skin more.

a sharp gasp escaped tord's mouth, wrapping his arms around tom's neck and tugging on his hair as well. he wanted more than just this, he needed something bigger and better than just this.

"sir, y.. you like this, huh?"

tom answered by growling, biting onto his skin until he tasted metal. using the arm around tord's hips, he shoved up tord's dress, pulling his head back to see the view of how great tord would look, only to be greeted by some black laced panties.

"do you like them? i put them on just for you.."

with shaky hands, he pressed his fingers against the rim of the panties, feeling the fabric and how soft they felt.

"they're cute."

"im glad you like them, tom."

gritting his teeth together, he tugged the black laced panties off, almost ripping them in half as he shoved them down as far as he could. 

tom noticed how hard tord was, admiring the way it poked up to him and the amount of precum that was leaking out from its tip. he wrapped his hand around the shaft, pumping his hand up and down to milk out a couple of moans from his maid.

tord squirmed around lightly, tugging onto tom's hair more and more as he began to grow more stimulated.

"a-ah, tom, I want more than this."

a growl escaped from tom's lips, leaning in to bite down onto the wound he left a moment earlier. tord yelped, trembling from his touch already as he felt liquid drip down his neck and down his chest.

"you're going to have to wait, and don't use tom. use something else, you slut."

"yes, whatever you- ah, say."

he didn't hear anything, beginning to grow aggressive as he pulled his head back, using his hands to wrap them around tord's neck, squeezing lightly.

"i don't hear anything."

tord smiled mischievously, wrapping his hands onto tom's wrists as the hands grew tighter around his neck. 

"is that all you've got??"

"oh, I've got more."

tord opened his mouth to speak but only a scream came out as he was shoved off of tom and onto the coffee table. he groaned, the pain striking his back and the rim digging into his thighs. the papers below him crumbled up, but tom didn't care now. his head was too cloudy to think. 

hands digging into the papers below him, he glanced up at the eyeless man in shock, noticing how hungry the man seemed to have become.

tord liked it at first.

now he loves it.

tom pressed his hands onto tord's knees, forcing his legs open as he pulled his hips up to meet tom's. in a hurry, tom struggled to unzip his pants, finally opening the fly and unbuttoning his jeans, pulling his hard dick out.

tord's eyes widened at how large tom seemed to be, licking his lips with a wide smile on his face. it soon hit him that it was going to hurt like hell if they didn't have any lube, or anything to help them from hurting so much.

tom, however, didn't care. he hated the maid so much, he wanted to hurt him. it boiled into his mind about how much he wanted to break tord and hurt him as much as he could. he pressed the tip of his cock against tord's entrance, awaiting any protests.

"wait, tom, what about- LUBE!?" tord let out a blood curdling scream as he felt tom push himself in, going all the way to the hilt. tom hissed lightly, feeling how tight tord seemed to be around his cock.

"you like that? is this what you were asking for?? fucking whore, i'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for weeks."

tord didn't answer, letting out small whimpers of pleasure as an overly large smile of satisfaction spread across his face. he looked up at the other in the most innocent way possible, tongue poking out of his mouth as drool dripped down to his chest.

tom growled lowly, giving out the first thrusts hard and rough. he wasn't going to be going easy on this bastard. hands wrapped around tord's hips, nails digging into his skin, he began to pound into the other, making sure not to go nice and slow for tord and to hear him scream.

tord was enjoying this to the fullest, drool going down his chin and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, he let out moans of pleasure as the other continued to thrust harder and harder into him. the fucking masochist loved every bit of the pain the professor was giving him. wrapping his legs around tom's waist, he pulled the other closer, urging him to go faster and treat him like a pet.

tom leaned in, licking the bite he gave tord to not seem so mean, listening to the sounds of pleasure tord was letting out. he snarled lightly, thinking about how disgustingly hot tord looked in a stage like this.

tord couldn't help it, leaving out sharp gasps of air and breaking under tom's touch. a hand now gripping onto the rim of the coffee table above him, and the other gripping onto the now wet papers below him, he screamed out the other's name, glad to know that it was just the two of them in the house so he wouldn't have to worry about the volume. 

"agh!! faster, yes, faen, du er så stor!   
b-behandler meg som din ludder!"

thank god tom had learned norwegian so he could speak to his other students in it, for those who couldn't speak english, of course.

all of the sudden, tom halted to a stop, pulling himself away from tord so he was looming over him. tom smirked lightly to himself, admiring the trembling mess that laid before him. grabbing tord's neck, he squeezes tighter than before, barely allowing tord to breathe. tord squirms around on tom's cock, hands holding onto tom's wrists and rolling his hips against tom's, trying to gain more friction. 

"you want more? you're going to have to beg for it, cock slut."

tord let out sharp gasps, trying to breath as the fingers around his neck began to dig their nails into his skin. he spoke quietly, voice beginning to grow hoarse, barely whispering out any words.

"h-hah! please, fuck me, don't st-stop. daddy, i want you to mark me, c-cum all over me and tell me how much of a slut i am for you. hurt me, spank me, fuck me, d-do whatever you want to me, daddy. I'm your little slut, I-hh."

tord's face began to grow red from the lack of oxygen, clawing at tom's arms for breath. tord could barely hear tom's chuckle as his head began to ring.

"such a good boy, I guess you do deserve a reward."

tom pulled his hands away, feeling tord gasp for breath and coughing harshly. he began to sit up when tom raised his hips up once more, tord slipping and dropping onto his back. 

raising his hand, tom striked tord's bare ass, hearing tord let out a soft moan before he covered up his face with his arm. tom smiled, feeling satisfied as he began to thrust into him once again. 

tord let out shaky moans, drool dripping down his chin and onto the table, eyes half lidded as they rolled to the back of his head. tom took the advantage, pounding into tord like it was the last fuck he'd ever have. angling his hips, he tried to find tord's spot, wanting to milk out the best sounds.

as soon as tom thrusted harshly into one spot, tord screamed out far louder than before, trying to speak but only gibberish came out. neither of them knew what tord was saying, too distracted by the pools of heat building up in their stomachs.

tord was the first to cum, tightening around tom and moaning so loud his throat felt raw. he grew numb from the orgasm, not feeling tom's thrusts as he groaned lightly. tom gave a few shallow thrusts, groaning as he spilled his cum inside of his maid. he rode out his orgasm, making sure every drop of cum was inside of tord. he didn't stop there, though. 

tom stopped for a moment or two before beginning to thrust harshly into tord once again, feeling cum drip out of tord's ass and onto the table below them. he'll deal with it later, he thought.

several moments pass and tord began to grow over stimulated, whining obscenely as he threw his arms around tom's back, clinging onto him like he was the only thing that could help him survive.

tord whispered out a couple of "daddy"'s, moaning lightly into the other's ear as he shivered, cumming once more and realizing that his dress would be a mess once they were done.

tom thrusted faster and faster before stopping completely once again, pulling himself out and watching his cum spill onto tord's dirty attire. tord fell back against the coffee table, groaning lightly from the pain that was now kicking in.

leaning down, tom slammed his lips against tord's, smiling before he pulled his head back. tord seemed a bit shocked, though too tired to actually express it.

"i love you."

"jeg eslker deg .."

 

...

"great, now I have more to clean."

**Author's Note:**

> Tord is probably gonna get fired


End file.
